First Breath
by Janeway1390
Summary: Callie helps Bailey with her pre-wedding jitters. Based on the new sneak peek. No real spoilers though.


A/N: This is just a short oneshot in response to the latest sneak peek. I know everyone is freaked out, but I think there's way more to that scene than we were shown. There are no specific spoilers for the sneak peek so you'll get this even if you haven't seen it.

And there it was. Months of pain, frustration, and anger came flooding out in an instant. She didn't expect it, and judging by the look on Bailey's face, neither did she. It was as open as she'd ever really been about the current situation with Arizona and found it odd that her brain decided to spew it out when she was trying to prove to Bailey that the opposite was true.

"But then . . . then they smile at you for the first time in months and suddenly the whole world is right again. You might not even realize just how much they have become a part of you until you literally cannot get up off the floor for four days until you've heard they're alive." Bailey ducked her head while Callie wiped a lone tear from her cheek.

"Bailey, the truth is marriage is hard. I can guarantee than there will be times where you both wonder why you ever got married in the first place and when, even for a moment, you consider moving far far away just to get away from all the pain. But if you are with the right person, one good moment can make up for all the hard ones and there's no one else you'd rather spend the rest of your life with."

Bailey sighed, looking down at the floor. "I know how hard marriage is."

"Then what is this really about?" The brunette studied the woman in front of her. Bailey looked tired and overwhelmed. It was a look she was used to getting from her friend since Ben left for his internship.

"It's because it's _already_ hard. I can barely take him being gone and we still have a long way to go until he'd be able to come back to Seattle permanently. I don't want to begin our life together already at a disadvantage."

Callie understood that. After all, she and Arizona got married shortly after (what she thought was) the most tumultuous time in their lives. After Africa, Mark, the car crash, and the way Sofia came into the world, she thought the only way for their marriage to go was up. What she'd give to go back there.

"What's that little smirk for? This isn't funny!"

Callie chuckled softly and fixed Bailey with a thoughtful stare. "Despite all the crap we've been through in the past few months, there was never a moment when I regretted marrying Arizona. If you love him and he loves you . . . then none if the rest matters."

Bailey let that sink in. "Thanks, Torres."

Callie squeezed her arm before turning back down the hallway. She had surgery in twenty minutes, but ached to see Arizona. They'd been in a better place recently, or at least they pretended to be, but she couldn't go another minute without telling her wife how much she loved her. When she told Bailey that she never regretted marrying Arizona, Callie had been struck with how true that really was. There were times when the anger between them was so real she could barely stand to look at the other woman, but there had never been a time where Callie wanted Arizona out of her life.

She ran up to Peds, but didn't find the blonde anywhere. She wasn't in her office or in surgery, so she went to one of their favorite on call rooms. When she opened the door she expected to see her wife curled up and asleep, but instead she was sitting on the edge of the bed adjusting the strap of her prosthesis. Arizona quickly covered the metal limb and fixed Callie with an icy glare.

"None of the rest of it matters," Callie said stepping into the room and closing the door. The faint light seeping through the blinds made it just bright enough to see her wife's face. It took the blonde a minute, but she seemed to understand what she was trying to say.

"Callie."

"Just listen for a second," she said kneeling in front of Arizona. She took her wife's hands and looked up into conflicted blue eyes. "I know we've been through hell. I know that we have so much to talk about and work through . . . and we will. But I just spent ten minutes trying to convince Bailey that marrying Ben was worth it despite all the complications because spending your life with the person you love is always worth it."

Arizona looked down, unable to hold her stare. Callie ducked her head trying to find her wife's eyes and placed a comforting hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Arizona," she said when their eyes finally locked. "I love you so much. More than the day I married you, more than the night they wheeled you off that plane from Boise, more than I ever thought possible."

A soft sob escaped Arizona as she moved to rest her forehead against Callie's. "I love you too. Please . . . please tell me we're going to get through this."

Callie wiped a stray tear off the blonde's cheek with her thumb and smiled softly. "We're going to get through this."

Arizona surprised them both by leaning in to capture Callie's lips in a searing kiss. It was full of months of pent up fear and passion and love. It was the first real kiss they'd shared since before the amputation. Arizona's hands moved to cradle her face as she slowly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, Callie."

"Me too," she breathed, still stunned by the intensity of the kiss. Her pager blared effectively interrupting them. "I've got surgery."

Arizona nodded while Callie silently got to her feet. "Are you off early? Can we talk more when I get home?"

Her wife nodded wordlessly as the brunette turned to leave.

"Calliope."

Callie spun around and watched as Arizona slowly stood and stepped closer to her. "Good luck today. I love you." She leaned in and gave Callie another kiss, softer this time.

"I love you," Callie breathed offering her wife another smile.

In that moment she vowed to get Miranda Bailey down the aisle. Even without trying Bailey always seemed to give them the push they needed to get back on track.


End file.
